Exhausted
by Anhedonist
Summary: Jackson enters an on-call room and sees Lexie drowned in the world of music. Things happen, and they happen fast, inlcuding a suprise guest. Jackson/Lexie, Mark/Lexie, Jackson/Mark. ated M for a reason. There will be more chapters, so please review - the more reviews I get, the better smut I produce ;)
1. Anxiety

Jackson Avery walked confidently into the only empty on-call room on the third floor. His sea foam green eyes were instantly fixed on a slender figure of a petite Little Grey. Lexie stood in front of a window, her shapes dark and vivid against the harsh light of a morning sun. She did not move or even say anything to acknowledge his presence; she was still as a marble statue. Her unkempt hair was tied up in a messy bun and a few strands swept down her neck and over her perky ears.

Jackson felt a cocky smile twisting his full lips. Little Grey was listening to some of her favorite tunes, no doubt about that; her pink ear buds were sticking out of her ears and the long double cord hung freely over her perfect, round breasts. He couldn't see the actual cord, as Lexie put its entire length in front of her, but this image hit him so intensively he felt himself get hard in his baby blue scrubs. He bit his lower lip and prolonged a little bit his moment of observing his fellow intern staring outside the window. She started bobbing her head in the rhythm of some song; by the weak sound coming out of her ear buds he could have sworn it was Anxiety. After a few seconds of that she turned around, eyes closed and hands in fists, and began doing a little dance, bathed in sun. Her bobby pins slid out of her hair and the bun cascaded down her back, so she began twirling her hair between fingers. Jackson stood where he was, silent and worked up so much he couldn't decide what to do. Suddenly Lexie threw her fists in the air, and Jackson found himself grabbing both her wrists in one palm and pushing her against the wall. Her eyes opened and widened in what was at first horror, but in a matter of seconds she became confused. They weren't together, not anymore. What was he doing?

Before she could use her chance to protest Jackson claimed her open mouth with his and ripped he ear buds out of her ears. He used the cord to tie her tiny wrists together while she was struggling to push him away. Her knees left bruises on his thighs when she tried to get some space between them, but he pushed further and she felt his swollen erection rob against her mound. She wriggled uncomfortably to get away from him, and all she accomplished was that he sighed deeply with obvious pleasure. His eyes darkened with lust so that she could see storm raging in those sea foam green beauties. Now that she was unable to use her hands, he hooked the loop of the cords tied around her writs on the post of the bunk bed. Her protests, muffled by his hungry mouth sounded almost like begging. He reached into her scrub pants pocket and used his skilled fingers to flick against the delicate skin between her tummy and thighs he could touch through the fabric of her clothing. The feather-lite touch made her knees go weak and she felt dizzy. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

He finally fished out her iPod out of her pocket, alongside with a polka dot hanky she used to tie her hair or fashion into Alice headband. Still kissing her so deeply she started hyperventilating, he tied that onto her already secured wrists. He broke the kiss and put his strong, caramel hand over her luscious and reddened lips.

'Don't. Don't shout, don't try to get away.'

She nodded quickly. Still looking into her eyes, Jackson reached out to the brown night table. He moved his hand around a bit to finally grasp a roll of a sliver duct tape. Lexie's eye widened and she knew exactly what he was going to do. Using his teeth, he tore some of the tape from the roll, moved his palm off Lexie's lips and put the tape on it right away. Before she had a chance to realize it was her moment to shout, he produced a pair of surgical scissors and cut off the excess tape.

He took a step back to adore the effect of his ministrations. The brunette was tied to a bed post, flushed, slightly defiant and definitely anxious. He bit his lower lip again, which made her blush even further. Feeling his cock throb and call for attention, he slid his left hand onto the bulge in his pants and had a feel around with his thumb. Lexie's eyes were fixed on his hand, as much as she wanted not to follow his manoeuvers. Jackson let out a small laugh, seeing her all torn between pure lust that made her cheeks as red as that hopeless April's hair and the clearly uncomfortable feeling of lost control.

'Like what you see?'

Lexie nodded slowly, moving her eyes around his body, still hidden underneath scrubs. He came forward, so much forward that Lexie's nose touched his collar bone. His bulging cock rubbed against her and she welcomed it with joy; opening her legs a little, she allowed him to touch her now flustered and hot mound with it. He let out a small moan and bit into her neck, right over her pulse point. He sucked on it, until a bright red mark arose. Lexie wriggled around, both feeling dizzy with pleasure of being marked by the Plastics Posse and trying not to lose her balance. He was getting more and more hungry for her, hands travelling up and down her clothed chest. After what felt like a year of kissing her clavicle he slid his both hands under her shirt and found out that she was wearing a sports bra. She bent into a bow when he circled both her nipples, now perky and alert. Now even the duct tape couldn't mask the fact that she was moaning, loud and sweet. Seeing her close to clasp her legs around his waist, he stopped and sat on the floor. Confused and worked up Lexie shot him a tearful, desperate look. He gave her one of his cocky smiles and took a mobile phone out of his breast pocket. From what he was doing it looked like he texted someone. She felt very, very little and exposed, even though they were both fully clothed.

The door flunked open when Mark Sloan went inside, as usual full of radiant belief in himself and sporting a navy blue pair of scrubs. He smelled of cologne, coffee and something distant that could be either shampoo or scrubbing room soap. The combination of smells hit her and before she knew what she was doing she beamed at him with a look full of plea. Please, she thought, please do something. She was just not entirely sure what she wanted him to do.

Mark closed the door and leaned against it. He turned the lock under the door handle and took off his shirt. Slightly greyish hair trailed down his toned stomach and into his pants. He reached to Lexie's hands and cut off her restraints using scissors handed by observing Jackson. Lexie moaned with protest.

'I will buy you a new pair' Mark promised with a confident smile. Her arms were already sore and Mark laid her down on the floor, which was now laid with a red blanket taken from the nearby cabinet. He pinned her wrist to the floor and looked into her eyes. 'Don't move.'

Mark positioned himself on her left side near her head, Jackson sat hear her ankles, on the right side. The older man took what was left of her hanky and tied that around her eyes. She was now not only mute, but also blind. She felt him tugging on the hem of her scrubs top and pulling the garment of her. The slight difference of temperatures made her fabric clad breasts to shrink a little bit and her nipples were once again erect. One of the men, she was not sure which, placed a hand on her stomach and left it there, until her heavy breathing stopped and transformed into long, calm breaths. The hand moved down her, cupping her mound. She felt herself tremble and anticipated the slender fingers to violate her, but no such thing happened. The hand was just motionless. They want me to move, she realized. She pushed her hips up and felt explosive pleasure as the folds of her scrub pants and the nameless hand brushed against her. Wanting and waiting made a simplest touch hard to bear.

Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed under her armpits and lifted up so that she leaned against someone's knees. Two skilled palms cupped her breasts and then slid off her bra. Another set of hands tugged in her scrub pants and slid it off her while she moved her hips so that she could be freed of them. Her white cotton panties with little pink hearts were already soaked, so the cool air made her jump a little bit as she felt it crawl up her bare thighs. Someone's hands made little circles on them, massaging her muscles, sore after a long shift full of running up and down the stairs and pacing through the pit and various OR's. She relaxed completely and let herself be pleased.

Hot, wet mouth covered one of her perky nipples and she bent in joy. The second pair of lips bit on the fabric of her panties and slid it off all the way off her now bare legs. She lost control of her thoughts and was just a one giant nerve; she gave up on guessing who bit on her breasts and who kissed her inner thighs. Who pinched on her nipples and who slid his tongue in her tight opening. Who grasped her hair and who sucked on her little bud of nerves that made her put her calves on someone's shoulders. She wanted to grasp the intruder's hair but the hands were still pinned behind her.

Suddenly all caress stopped and she felt a shift around her. She tried to turn around but was put down right away; a delicate pair of hands grabbed her arms and she felt her now sore breasts being stroked with long, strong fingers. They wrote the whole alphabet on her trembling flesh and flicked on her nipples so that she shook with excitement. Meanwhile the second man kissed his way from between her breast down her tummy, which trembled with pleasure, and up to her mound. She felt someone grind his facial against her swollen flesh and let out a little squeak.

She was on a brink; her lower and upper parts were tortured with sweet slowness, and she felt like she was ready to explode. She tugged on the blanket and moved around so much that someone asked her with a dark, low voice –

'Do you want to say something?'

She nodded furiously, in need to say that can't bear anymore, she has so go, they need to let her go-

She winced as the duct tape was torn off her mouth but when she took a long, deep breath to say everything she wanted to spat out her mouth was claimed by a hungry tongue and full lips. The other lips attacked her pulsating pussy and she felt herself constrict and slide down the road to heaven. She kissed in pure agony and when she wanted to scream she didn't even know what or why she was screaming; it didn't really matter because her screams were muffled by her tormentor mouth.

They let her calm down and clothed her, still blindfolded. She remained silent, unsure what to do. When Mark took off her hanky off her eyes, she saw them both, all professional and ready to go.

'It never happened, babe' said Jackson in a calm, firm voice. 'It was just your imagination.'

'Yeah. You are exhausted with the night's shift. Go to sleep' added Mark with a wink of a joker.

And they both left, without another look or remark.


	2. Solemn Hour

Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,  
can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?

Mark Sloan lied on his back and stared at the ceiling. His silver iPod sparkled delicately, laid on navy blue satin bedding in the evening light; the sun was setting and covering the city in a warm, rosy glow, which shone through a big window onto doctor's semi-naked body. Mark's chest hovered steadily and he had a running thought stream. He couldn't forget how he and Avery treated Little Grey. Was that too much for her? Was that too little? How is she going to react?

For a few past days Lexie moved around the hospital acting a bit high; she stared at things, dozed off in the middle of a conversation and had eyes fogged with what was either fatigue or dizziness.

Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?  
If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside  
it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time.

The door to his apartment croaked; it was most possibly Arizona handing over Sofia for her daddy day care time. Or evening care, more like. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and called 'Coming, coming.'

He sat up, reached for the nightstand's drawer and tried to pick a pair of decent enough pajama pants. He managed to find a pair of dark blue pj's and put it on, jumping around a bit. He opened the door with a bright smile on his smug face and quickly felt his trap opening wide.

Who stood in front of his kitchen peninsula was not Arizona, not ever Callie. It was Jackson Avery, leaning casually against a bar stool with a smile of punished kid. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, hugging his features nicely, and a white wife beater with a frayed hem. His Adam's apple bounced up and down as he swallowed loudly at Mark's view. His eyes darted to the floor and fixed on the carpets tassel.

'My progeny' said Mark a bit unsurely. 'What are you seeking, advice or booze? Because believe me, Team Pediatrics won't be happy having you around my baby girl while discussing some nurses ass-'

'Cock.' Jackson looked up with a straight face and observed how Mark took an absentminded step back. Both men stared at each other; the older one with utter bewilderment, the younger with patient await. Jackson cocked his head and slid his sight down Mark's toned chest, right up to where a trail of silver-black, coarse hairs marked the path to heaven. He licked his full lips suggestively and shot his teacher a hungry look.

Mark Sloan gulped and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again. He has had men before; sure, Derek's drunken colleagues from the chess club, fraternity mates, and his fellow from New York's Mercy… but her never had sex with someone younger than him, not to mention his subordinate. His unruly member grew hard upon the memories of sweet fucking right under his dean's nose, underneath a clothed table during an assembly.

Jackson caught that change and smirked lustfully. He took a step further and took of his tired wife beater, exposing a muscled body, glowing with sweat and in beautiful, mocha coffee color. He let it fall on the floor and moved it around with his bare foot. Mark looked down to buy some time, still unsure what to do.

The younger doctor unbuckled his belt and started toying with it. He took another step towards frozen Mark and touched his bare chest with a free hand.

'I want you when you are performing a surgery.' His voice was dark and resembled a growl of an animal. 'I think about sliding my hand down your thigh and watching you squirm.' He put both hands of his tutor behind hypnotized Mark and grabbed his neck. The wide, brown leather belt was now collared around it, making it possible for Avery to strangle him a bit. 'And the only thing that makes me stop is the human life you have in your hands.'

The belt pressed hard on Mark's larynx. He followed Jackson, who was clearly heading towards the couch. His swollen cock was now visible under his pajama pants and throbbed, begging to be touched and fondled. Avery made him sit on the sofa and stood in front of him with much admiration for his tutor's aroused body, smelling of brandy, shampoo and sex.

'You like it, don't you.' He bent over so that Mark's face was right in the front of his. 'You like it very much. You are a bossy know-it-all, but you take pleasure in being bossed.' Jackson opened his mouth a little and bit Mark's lower lip. Older man's eyes grew dark with lust and anger. Jackson toyed with him Humiliated him.

Avery chewed on his teacher's lip and then attacked his mouth with a hungry, aggressive tongue. Mark welcomed it with a groan, still feeling a very mixed and undefined mélange of emotions. They kissed for a while, and then Jackson broke the kiss and straightened up. Mark had to look up to see his face and felt humiliated once again. Avery tugged the belt, still wrapped around Mark's throat, and forced him to kneel on the floor. He took a tie, lying alone in between cushions, where Mark must have left it while undressing, and tied it around the older man's eyes.

He was blinded. He felt his hearing go sharper as his brain tried to readjust to sudden lack of vision. He heard Jackson move behind him and open some kind of a container, presumably a plastic one. He squirted something out of it. His apartment's door were opened and closed, and light footsteps went right beside him. The rich, plush carpet made it impossible to decide who went in, but he suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

'Jackson', who the hell-'Soft mouth claimed his, and a pair of little hands scratched his chest. The combination of smells that the hair of a stranger emitted was instantly recognizable.

Lexie Grey joined them.

Mark felt her sitting in front of him and then lying down on her back, legs spread on both his sides. She took his one hand and guided it towards her breast. He inhaled deeply. Little Grey was stark naked, lying on his carpet and Jackson was walking around. What the actual fuck is going on in here.

Suddenly he felt himself being pushed forward. Avery grabbed his left arm and made him position himself on all fours, with Lexie lying underneath him. She tugged in his pajama pants and slid it off, revealing a swollen cock. She took it in hand, ignoring Mark's audible moan, and moved herself a bit forward so that he would point with it at her entrance. At the same time Jackson grabbed his buttocks and slid a finger into him. It was a foreign sensation, since Mark was always the active part in gay sex, but he welcomed it with a hiss of pleasure. Avery moved it a a bit I and out and added another finger. After a few minutes of sliding in and out of Mark's hole, Jackson positioned himself against it and thrusted in.

Sloan let out a slight scream, mixed with Lexie's moan. He realized that the power of Jackson's thrust made him enter Lexie, who now wrapped her legs around his waist. Avery retreated a bit and thrusted once again. It felt aggressive and weird, but also very pleasurable. The younger doctor kept sliding in and out of Mark, who delicately passed the motion onto wriggling Lexie. After a few moments Sloan drowned in pleasure, his cock being wrapped with Little Grey's tight walls, warm and wet, his ass being ridden by furious Avery, who every now and then tugged a bit on the belt to suffocate Mark. Explosion of oxytocin fired in his brain when Jackson hit his prostate; pure bliss made him deaf for a second. Avery changed his angle so that now Mark was hit on his gland with every thrust, and Lexie moaned now in a series of short crescendos, being fucked violently by Sloan. He grabbed her cute arse to lift her, so that he would reach further, deeper. He was close to coming, and it seemed like Jackson wasn't far away either

'I'm gonna come' exclaimed Lexie between short breaths. Mark felt her muscles contract and laid her down, delicately as possible and flunked forward, taking Avery with him. Lexie arched her back and screamed loudly. Sloan hit his orgasm at the very same second, squirting his seed allover her stomach. Jackson threw his head back and exploded into Mark's pulsating arse, trembling as the waves of his orgasm made him collapse on the floor, right beside panting Sloan who hid his face between Lexie's breasts.

After a minute or so. Lexie took the tie of Mark's sweaty face and wiped his forehead with it. He took a look around; Jackson was already fully clothed.

'You've had a pretty damn good dream tonight. You really should go to bed now.'

She stood up, put on a loose trench coat and walked out of the apartment, followed by Jackson in his faded jeans and a tired wife beater.


End file.
